Truth Equals Happiness
by Kiss-me221
Summary: Troy learns to always tell the truth, because it makes everyone happy. Super Sad. Tryan


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical.**

A/N: I have all this anger built up and I hope it will help if I release it all in this story. Be warned, this story doesn't have a happy ending.

Troy Bolton, East High's Golden Boy, Captain of the Basketball Team, and School Hottie. Ryan Evans, Brother to Sharpay Evans(Ice Queen), Co-President of the Drama Club, and School Punching Bag.

Troy and Ryan both began to have feelings toward one another, but never acted on them. Troy was worried about his 'reputation' and Ryan was worried about his health. So they would just try and catch a glimpse of the other when they had a chance.

Ryan made the first move; he told Troy that he had feelings for him. Troy was happy on the inside, but was once again worried about his reputation, so he acted like he didn't feel the same way and told Ryan, "Sorry, but I'm not into guys."

A week past since Ryan told Troy how he felt. Ryan was humiliated of course and Troy was kicking himself for not telling the truth, if he just told the truth he'd be happy. So Troy finally realized that telling Ryan the truth will make him happy. So he decided to do that.

The boys met in the gym. Troy told Ryan to meet in there, and here he was. Troy was shooting some baskets and Ryan was standing by waiting for Troy to start talking. "I lied." Said Troy as he shot another basket from the free throw line. "About what? You didn't want me to meet you here?" Ryan asked because he was confused, Troy wasn't making much sense, and he wasn't looking at Ryan either. "No, Ry. I lied when you told me you had feelings for me…the truth is I have feelings for you too." Troy was nervous for Troy's reaction, so nervous that on his next shot he didn't even hit the backboard when he attempted to shoot a basket. Ryan was in pure shock. There was no anger in is emotion, no sadness, no room for happiness, there was just pure shock. But than he had an assumption and wasn't so shocked, the anger overrode that. "You must be joking, Troy." Said Ryan, trying to be as casual as possible. "No, Ry. I really do have feelings for you…I hope you can still return my feelings…?" Ryan didn't answer with words, instead he walked up to Troy and hugged him, a romantic hug.

The two had been dating for two months and 28 days. They were about to celebrate their three-month anniversary and Troy was in a dilemma. He had no idea what to get Ryan. Ryan had already gotten Troy the perfect gift, but Troy couldn't think of anything good enough to get someone so perfect. It also didn't help that Ryan nearly had everything. So Troy decided to ask Ryan what to get him, or get him to make a list or something.

When Troy asked Ryan what to get him, he could only think of one thing that he wanted. It wasn't simple but it would be a perfect gift and it would mean the world to Ryan. "I want you to come out to East High about our relationship, that's all I want, Troy" Ryan said sadly. It was true, all he wanted was for the world to know about their wonderful relationship. Troy was the best boyfriend Ryan had ever had, and Ryan was Troy's first boyfriend but he was also the best relationship he'd ever had. But Troy was still way too nervous about coming out. That was a huge step and he didn't know if he could handle it, it was too much.

"Ryan…I would love to show you off for the world to see that you're my boyfriend. You shine brighter than the sun. You complete my world and in these three months I can't imagine being with someone else, you mean the world to me and I want to shout that to the world…but I can't." Said Troy, his voice was powerful but than it cracked at the end. He knew he was being weak, but he truly meant what he had said.

"But Troy, it'll be okay. All you have to do is show us off, and I'll be here to protect you from the homophobes and people who don't want us together." Ryan said as he hugged Troy. Ryan could see why Troy was scared, but he still wanted everyone to know about them so that they could show each other off.

"Ry, I love you so much, I know you'll protect me, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that." Troy said, he said it in the wrong tone though, which caused him to seem a bit like a jerk.

"Well if you're not ready for that, than you aren't ready to be in a relationship with me." Said Ryan getting up from where they were sitting, on Ryan's chesterfield.

"No, Ry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm ready about our relationship, but I'm not ready for people to know about us yet." Troy pleaded. He didn't want Ryan to be mad, he wanted him to understand how he felt.

"Well get ready, and when you're ready you can give me a call, but that's only if I decide to wait for you to get your head out your ass and think of someone else but your damn self and your stupid reputation!" Ryan shouted, he than pointed to the door. His temper was big when it needed to be, and now it did. Troy was being unreasonable, and selfish. Ryan had been patient waiting for Troy to be ready, but he had had enough of waiting.

"Ry, please, let's just wait some more and than I'll come out. I know it's selfish but I can't help it." Oops, Troy thought. Wrong choice of words and he regretted saying them after he had.

"You can't help it? Wow, I can't believe I dated someone who 'can't help being selfish.' Just get out and find some slut that you can fuck to be your beard, while I find myself a real man, a man that loves me, and cares for me, and will tell the world how much he loves me." Ryan said as the tears started to pour out, he loved Troy but Troy will have to prove his love to Ryan before he gets himself too deep into this relationship. So Ryan ended things with Troy. On a bad note.

It was the next day at East High and things were different. The once duo of Troy and Ryan were no more, they arrived separately and Ryan wouldn't even look at Troy. But things were different another way too. Word had spread that Ryan was dating another guy and that sent people over the edge. It was obvious Ryan was into guys but there was no proof to the situation, but now there was and people were free to do whatever they want. While Ryan walked down the hallways of East High, it was like he was a bomb about to go off, people were avoiding him, staring, pointing, whispering, some were even shouting things at him, such as 'why don't you suck my cock?' or 'what have you got against pussy?' But Ryan was doing his best to block things off.

He was, until people started getting physical. Those people were the basketball team. Everyday after school they would be by his car and they would either tackle him or hold his arms and they would punch him and kick him and spit on him, once they even went as far as hitting him on the bum with a paddle. It was always the whole basketball team, except Troy. Ryan noticed that. Troy was never beating Ryan up with his friends, and he was grateful. Keyword: was.

Everytime the Wild Cats would ask Troy to join, they'd say it's a good bonding experience and, using Jason's words exactly "It's fun to beat up the fag." But Troy always said no. He really wanted to protect Ryan, but if he did than everyone would know that he was gay.

But one day, when Chad asked, like he did everyday that week, Troy said no as usual, but the team wasn't buying it and they made him join in. Troy watched as the Wild Cats hid behind the cars waiting for Ryan, and sure enough here came Ryan and they all pounced. Zeke grabbed Ryan's flailing arms and brought them above his head and Chad and Jason took turns punching Ryan in the face and stomach. Than Chad told Troy to take a turn, but Troy shook his head. Than Chad said "whatever, he's probably just a fag like Evans here is." The Wild Cats started laughing, so Troy gave up and walked up to Ryan. Looked deep into his blue eyes, eyes filled with sadness, and he punched his square in the face, than he punched him in the stomach. Troy punched harder than any other Wild Cat did, but to Ryan he didn't feel any of the punches, the only pain he felt was his heat breaking in two.

When Ryan arrived back home, right after his beating from Troy and the Wild Cats, his heart was a mess. He was filled with hurt, betrayal, anger and many other emotions. He was confused as to why Troy would do this, all he had to do was say no to the Wild Cats and that he was the one dating Ryan and that he loved him, and than him and Troy would live happily ever after. Finally Ryan realized, Troy will never out himself, so he could never be with Troy, and if he's not with Troy than he won't live happily ever after, than what's the point of living if you won't get a happily ever after? So Ryan decided, there was no point to living.

He went to the bathroom and took out the bottle of Sedatives from the medicine cabinet. Than he walked to his parents room and took their bottle of vodka hidden in their drawer. He then walked back into his room, stripped to his boxers and got under the covers of his bed. Than he took one pill out of the bottle and put it in his mouth and washed it down with some vodka. He could feel the burn in his mouth from the vodka, but he didn't care. He waited a few minutes before taking another pill out of the bottle and washing it down with vodka. He wasn't stupid, he knew that if he took a bunch at once he would just throw them up, so he took one, than waited a few minutes, then he took another and waited a few minutes, than another, and another, and another, and another…

He could feel himself drift off to sleep, he knew that he would die in his sleep, and this is what he needed. He needed to get away from the pain Troy caused him. The way Sharpay and his parents treated him. The way everyone made him feel, he needed to get away from this Earth, and death was his only escape, and he will escape soon. Soon came very soon and Ryan Evans died in his sleep, from an overdose of Sedatives and vodka. Ryan Evans was dead.

Troy felt awful about what he did to Ryan. So he decided that after dinner he would go to his place and apologize about everything, and that he would come out for him, since it was their anniversary the next day. He was driving there and he had an uneasy feeling, he thought it must have been something he ate, oh well. But it was starting to bother him, and it got worse as he got closer to Evans Manor.

Troy noticed the door was unlocked so he let himself in. He also noticed no one was home so he almost left until he saw a bit of light upstairs so he decided to check it out. He saw that it was from Ryan's room and that the door was open. He walked in and saw Ryan sleeping; it warmed his heart seeing him so peaceful. But his back was to Troy so Troy got in the bed with him and cuddled him, but he felt something hard. It was the bottle of vodka. "Why do you have this, Ry?" Asked Troy as he tapped Ryan's shoulder. Ryan didn't answer and Troy instantly was worried. "Ry?" Asked Troy, he was shaking Ryan's shoulder now. His heart was pounding and he was sweating, he has never been so scared in his life before. He walked to the other side of the bed and saw it. The bottle of Sedatives. He checked Ryan's pulse and there was nothing. Troy immediately felt his heart sink to the floor.

Never in his life had the felt like this before. He was feeling incredibly sad that his Ryan, his whole world was gone, but he was guilty as well that he didn't tell people the truth, once again if he had just told the truth he'd be happy. But he lied and he felt lower than low. He screamed as loud as he could and threw Ryan's bedside lamp against the wall and cradle Ryan, crying his eyes out. Troy didn't know if he had been cradling Ryan for two minutes or two hours, time didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was that Troy's soulmate had been taken away from him.

Troy finally decided, while he was still cradling Ryan, what he had to do. He could never even think about going on with his life, so he decided to do what Ryan did and kill himself. But the sedatives were gone and so was the vodka. Troy didn't know his was through Evans Manor so he was just going to walk around until he found something that could be used as a suicide weapon. He found his way to the kitchen and found a big chefs knife, it was perfect.

Troy was lying beside Ryan, holding him and kissing the back of his head and neck. They would be together soon, once Troy found the courage to bring the knife into himself. He needed to find the courage, something that he should have done a long time ago, but now wasn't the time to think about the past, he needed to think about what was going to happen. He would meet Ryan in heaven and they would be happily ever after, dead or alive.

Troy took the knife to his stomach and stabbed. He didn't feel the pain, it was a clean cut and the pain in his heart was over powering it. He than saw the light, he was so happy following the light. People always think it's just a light, but he could see that the light was more than a light, it was Ryan. Ryan was his light, and he was smiling at Troy. Troy died as well that night, with a smile on his face.

Ryan learned that happily ever after isn't always achieved.

Troy learned that being honest is the key to all relationships.

In heaven they are. In our hearts they live. In their hearts is only happiness now.

**A/N: K I know that this is so sad, but I'm glad I got it out of my system. Now everyone, suicide is bad, Troy and Ryan could have worked this out, but I wanted it to be like Romeo and Juliet. So don't kill yourself.**


End file.
